Suitcase
by vesperlynd17
Summary: You and I packing up my room.  We feel alright, but we're not welcome. Soon, we'll be driving 'cause they don't know who we are. Inspired by Vanessa Carlton's Who's To Say. Dramione, Draco-centric.


**Surprise surprise, a new story from me, albeit a oneshot! This is my first oneshot, teehee. The idea just struck me as I was listening to (in my opinion) the greatest Dramione-ish song ever, Vanessa Carlton's _Who's To Say?_ This was just an exercise to try to get me back into writing - it is unedited, unbeta'd and therefore just a raw plot, words and emotions. If this gets like, I don't know...100 reviews or A BIT less I'll update Stepdaughter. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It somehow pains him to see her step out, things in hand, confirming that she has made the decision his heart hoped she would. He isn't one to let his emotions be discernible, but he could sense his current transparency from the troubled look that appears on her face.<p>

She follows the stone pathway and stops in front of him, separated only by the white picket fence. _White picket fence_. In his mind, it stood for the security she had grown up with…the security she is choosing to leave now. Will he be able to offer her that much? At the moment, all he has are the clothes on his back, a shrunken trunk in his trouser pocket that's making his right leg heavier to walk with, his hawthorn weapon of choice, and the key to the vault he'd been gradually siphoning his personal funds into over the summer.

He will always be amazed at how strong she is. She stands perfectly straight and with her chin up, answers all the questions written on his face and tells him, firmly, that she's serious.

There is an underlying query in that statement. _Are you?_ He, of course, wastes no time in confirming it. But he lets her see the uneasiness he's feeling through his usually cold, gray eyes. He wants her to be sure without any shadow of a doubt. And if she would be happier staying here, well…he would let her.

They have to start moving if they were to leave before her parents returned, but for a few moments they stand still as they often do, knowing each other so well that they could carry out a conversation just by studying each other's faces. But for the moment, they both let their defenses down to leave each other free to know their thoughts. They've done this so many times that the strain of Legilimency and its counterpart isn't even substantial anymore.

_…there is nothing more that I want than to just leave all this and be with you…_

_…you certainly don't look it…_

_…you know why. I don't want you to sacrifice everything you know and love…_

_…I'm not sacrificing everything - I have you…_

He tilts his head back and stares imploringly up at the clear sky. The apparent affection - no, it was devotion, really - on her face is beautiful, and he wishes it is enough to reassure him that _this_ is the right thing for her.

…_isn't there even the minutest feeling that maybe, maybe they were right? Any reason for you to question that this won't work out?_

_…do you want for there to be?_

His mouth sets in a firm line at that. Hers mirrors it exactly.

"Stop it," he finally says.

"Stop doubting this, then. Stop doubting me," she retorts. "Stop doubting _us_."

"Everyone you love is against _us,_" he bites back.

"But they don't know." She reaches for him over the fence, almost desperately, cradles his face. "They don't know us. They haven't even tried to _understand_us_. _So who are they to say we won't make it? Maybe we won't, maybe we will. I'm dearly hoping we will, Draco, because I want to be with you and if they're going to keep us apart…I don't need them."

And while he's staring into her dark eyes, they penetrate each other's thoughts at the same time, bringing more substance to the three words transmitting a mutual message of shared passion.

And the knowledge of how much truth is in that message makes the adrenaline kick in and all the doubt is washed away. She frantically reaches down to undo the latch of the fence and when she does, he takes her suitcase, shrinks it and tucks it away in his left pocket. Finally, his legs are evenly weighed, albeit all the heavier.

She laces their fingers when she takes his hand and he lifts it up to kiss the back of hers. It is a lingering kiss, filled with promises, reassurances and his hopes for their future together. A tender smile is on her face. They both take a deep breath as they take their first steps down the Muggle neighborhood's sidewalk. From the secluded street corner, they'd be able to Apparate away.

She never even spares the white picket fence and the house enclosed in it a farewell glance. It coaxes a smirk from him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? REVIEWS ARE A MUST. If you want that <em>Stepdaughter<em> update, that is. :) Thanks, guys! Love lots!**


End file.
